La Vida loca
by BloodxKanji
Summary: Modern day tokyo Gaara and his twin brother shukaku working in a bike shop...and today just isn't getting any better random mix of my normal cast thrown into modern day a slice of life fic sooo no jutsu
1. Chapter 1

**This is a project based of a dream I had idk know if I'll continue with it all depends on the feedback I get from it****Its a modern day no jutsu fic in tokyo so well lets begin oh and Lime...lemon later maybe XD surpising coming from me ain't it XD**

Gaara walked into ramune's a biker bar him and his brother had come to frequent  
since moving to Tokyo three years air was filled with smoke filling the  
place with a light fog walking passed the rows of pool tables he headed to the  
bar sitting on a stool ordering a barkeep gave him a greeting filling  
him a glass of his a hand through his rebellious red mane he let  
out a frustrated breath raising his glass to the barkeep before downing half its  
day had been a horror ignoring the normal I woke up late drama,the  
parts he order for 's bike had been lost in delivery,He had to fire the  
new technician after finding him screwing Shu's newest girlfriend in the garage  
not ten minutes after getting to took him and their boss kaikashi to  
hold Shu back from killing the scrawny boy fresh out of the kicked  
and screamed curses threats anything that he could think of till they threw him  
in gaara's office and locked him in till the boy had gotten his  
handed the boy his last paycheck before kicking him out the door.

Shu's girlfriend had not been so easy to get rid of after getting dressed she  
demanded to talk to shu proclaiming her undying love for him and a strings of  
excuses coupled with less than sincere had never liked the woman  
being a ganguro the girl had bleach her hair a ridiculous shade of blonde and  
her skin artificially tanned to mimic western style gaara had never seen her  
wear something that was not three sizes too small it was off putting to say the  
sat back and watched her dragged his brother around spending his hard  
earned money and complain for days if he looked in a girls gaara  
refused to stand by while she spread her thighs for his had thrown  
her over his shoulder carrying her out kicking and screaming pounding her fists  
into his felt good to drop the bitch right on her ass telling her next  
time she came around he would call the cops.  
Shu had made a mess of his office storming off to go work on the bikes to blow  
off steam leaving gaara to clean it up like that where why  
kaikashi had chose to promote him rather than shu when koya retired last year  
from his management position.  
Looking down at his now empty glass he ordered another waiting for ryuuji to  
hand him another beer.  
"Hows things at the shop sakabu?"  
Gaara gave the man a look of don't ask,He just wanted to forget the day even  
happened it just kept going from bad to worse  
"That good eh"  
"yeah just one of those days"he grumbled

Even where he sat gaara could hear coins being dropped into the jukebox a song  
being cued interrupting the random string of music that normally plays  
throughout out the bar with Theory of a deadman  
Looking to the jukeboxes direction to see who had interrupted the bars  
consistent nature was woman draped over the machine turning to the dance floor  
once the music started dancing and singing along with the music grinding her  
hips on any man brave enough to join her in the private party she created

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.

Ryuuji's waitress brought her out whiskey shots some of the other men had bought  
her the woman downed them like water tipping the girl with a twenty grabbing her  
by the waist kissing her on the her go with laugh the girl to  
blushed and retreated behind the bar to wash off the black lipstick.

"You woulda knocked a mans block off for that stunt"gaara joked with the barkeep

The man laughed "But that is not a man she just got off a plane from India shes  
a new student at Tokyo U,that woman drinks like a fish" he smirked wiping off  
the bar as the woman danced few yards away,  
Her black hair cascaded down her back she had piercings up and down both ears  
two in her left eyebrow, one in her nose and a dangling skull piercing in her  
naval atleast those where the ones he could was wearing leather pants  
torn in slits over her thighs held up by a bullet studded belt with a skull  
buckle,knee high riding boots and torn up black tank top fishnet covering the  
exposed face showed her indian heritage while hinting at some japanese  
blood around her eyes that where as black as midnight not a trace of  
had to give her credit she had curves in every place a man would want on a  
woman.

Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from out of town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

She smiled at him still rocking her body along with the music rolling her body  
in a ways that had to be a him to come over he responded with a  
shake of his gave him a passive look still would admit  
she was defiantly an improvement on his horrible day but he was not about to go  
out and dance with a girl ,he just did not dance it wasn't his style had his  
brother been there he would have been more than happy to obliged her

[Chorus:]  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight

[Chorus]  
He continued to watch her taking his mind off things he gave up counting the  
shots she downed it was surprising she could stand though he noticed she'd turn  
down anything but whiskey sending anything else to the other women in the bar.  
Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

The song finally ending she stood there catching her breathe before heading  
towards the bar a noticeable sway in her hips as she walked across the room  
catching more than just gaara's down next to him she ordered a water  
before looking over to gaara with a mischievous smirk.  
"So mister redhead you to good to dance with me or what"her voice was sultry and  
playful  
"Not at all I just don't dance"  
"that is too bad I bet you would make more than one girl wet if you did"  
feeling bold and flirtatious he played along with her game "and would you be one  
of them?"leaving a questioning tone at the end to get her name.  
She let out a chuckle holding out her hand "Evarin Kapoor you are?"  
"Gaara sakabu" he took her hand shaking it before letting her go so he could  
take another sip of his beer, her phone began to ring from inside her back  
it out and reading the texted she cursed beneath her breathe.  
"Well mister sakabu we will have to do this again sometime"  
He turned to answer her only to be meet with her lips sensually pressed against  
his mouth slow sinful movements sighing her tongue came out to trace his  
lips,hips sliding over either side of his hands grabbing his ass  
earning access to his mouth her tongue wrestling with his own the kiss became  
probing demanding lips tasted of whiskey and cherries her leather  
clothed thighs felt amazing under his hands the heat bleeding through sliding  
his hand further back her round ass grinding into his arching  
pressing her breast's into his pectoral muscles her rotating hips grinding her  
into his pushed back a groan when she rubbed over his manhood.

Breaking the kiss evarin gave him a wink "See ya round gaara"her voice husky in  
his ear slowly pulling her leg across his lap placing both feet on the ground dropping money to cover her tab gaara watched  
the woman walk out the bar without so much as a backwards glance

It wasn't till the door shut behind her that he realized she took his  
keys...

**R&R or I'll steal your soul and feed it to the ex president bush muahahhaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**rated M mostly for later chappie also cursing and perverted comments XD****  
**

A wicked smirk graced her lips as the cool night air hit her face twirling the keys on her finger as she stalked out on to the pavement of the parking lot.'Japan ,India,Europe all men are suckers'  
she laughed lights illuminating the parking lot as a man pulled in just as her feet touched the pavement,ofcourse the guy had to park in-between her and the bike she was  
heading for lifting off his helmet he was a exact replica of the man she left it the bar the only difference was his dirty blonde spikes and amber eyes he had to be the mans twin.  
His gaze raked lecherously over her curves undressing her with his eyes as he dismounted the bike setting down his helmet he watched her from beside his bike as she walked towards his brothers.

"Leaving so soon?I just got here"He was clearly more flirtatious and cocky than his brother showing his teeth in a sexy smile oozing male confidence

Walking to pass him with nothing more than a glance staying focused on her goal.A surge of annoyance instantly flowing through her when she felt his hand grab her wrist pulling her against his brick wall of a chest with a jerk "Thats not very nice if ya don't want to play just say so" Holding back the urge to knee him she put on a mask of arousal pressing up on her toes to bring their lips to the same level "I'd like nothing more but to stay and play sakabu but I have a yankee waiting"Her voice heavy and thick emphasizing her words with her free hand stroking his groin.A swift kick to his shin sent him doubling over releasing her from his grip evarin wasted no time getting past him and jumping the red bike on the far side of the small parking lot starting the ignition just as gaara came barreling through the aquamarine eyes locked furiously on her as he ran out the parking lot as she speed out onto the street.

Realization hitting he cursed launching to his feet bolting for door swing the red metal fasting than it was meant to move coming out to Shu cradling his shin and evarin waving before speeding off on HIS bike running towards shu he pushed him outta the way turning on the bike.

"What the fucks going on"Shu snapped as gaara sped off after her

The headlights blurred into streamers of light around her dodging and weaving through the traffic leaning around a curve to avoid a red adrenaline coursing through her thrill gave her chills her whole body felt like it was electrically hair not within the racing helmet was whipping the wind like a flag in a heard static from within the helmet then his rough voice through the speakers

"Having a nice joy ride?"Oh did he sound mad evarin wondered for a second if her plan would work

"Anyone one tell you that you having a amazing ride?"Eva asked through the built in com link in the helmet

"They're normally not talking about my bike"the suggestive comment mad eva smile hearing the pent up anger behind his voice

"ooOh I love it when you talk dirty in my ear"evarin moaned over the com right into gaara helmet

"Tell me where you are and I'll do alot more than talk dirty "he almost demanded

"Just turned off on J street sakabu ya coming for me?"

He revied the bike almost wrecking when he sped in front of taxi speeding in the indicated directions cutting through a alleyway at excelling speeds.  
That bitch how dare she make a fool out of him when he got a hold of her!There would be hell to pay his grip tightened on the handles turning his knuckle white.  
Looking forward towards the end of the alley he was getting close to the university apartments he had to catch up with her quick.

She waited for him at the end of the alley "I see you babe"

He could see her he speed up she took of just before he rammed her turning in another alley with him hot on her tail follow her down the turns when he saw them  
coming up to a U turn he slowed a bit to make the turn watch as she side saddled his bike before running along the wall making the U turn at top speeds.  
Coming around the corner mere seconds behind her slamming on the breaks when he saw his bike parked skidding to a stop next to his a leg over  
planting both feet on the ground pulling the key from the ignition before removing Shu's helmet setting it on his matching bike heading over to inspect his own.  
To his surprise an relief there wasn't a scratch his blood red helmet hanging from the left handle the keys where in the helmet minus his work key he kicked the  
dirty alley wall pulling out his cell sending a text to kaikashi warning him that they might have a visitor,then calling his twin.

"Hey shukaku get your ass down here and get your bike"Giving him directions he hung up pulling out ear-buds he put one in his ear then plugged them into his cell to listen to music while he waited for shu to come get his bike.

-back at evarin/morikos apartment-  
Moriko paused the DDR game in between rounds, sweat beading on her brow as she grinned in a playfully competitive manner at the older woman,"You may be old but ya still got some moves."  
Going to the kitchen and getting herself and the other woman yet another beer she paused, texting Evarin to pick up more on her way back since she knew no matter which way one went there  
were at least four liquor stores on the way to the campus. Moriko turned to see Amaya lighting up a smoke as she threw her empty beer can int the garbage from the other side of the room.  
Moriko shook her head wondering how someone could smoke and drink the way that woman did and still be able to play so well. Pausing she eyed Amaya suspiciously.  
" You wouldn't be cheating by any chance would you?" Putting on a look of feigned innocence ,"What makes you think I would do that?" Laughing Moriko took her place back at the game mat  
,"Cause Mom cheats all the time too." Grinning wider and pulling her gloves down she rolled her neck and shoulder before they started the next match, this time catching amaya's slight jerking  
of her mat and chuckling, implying one of teh techniques her mother had used on her often. While swaying her arms and jumping to the beat she "accidentally" knocked into the other woman,  
breaking her perfect streak. "Ahh so thats how it is eh?" Some how the game of ddr ended up being a rough but friendly brawl, both laughing as the broke apart to finish their drinks and plopped  
onto the sofa, putting some random anime in the dvd player.

Evarin grabbed a case of beer and a bottle of liquor from the corner store a few blocks from her new apartment she'd be sharing with moriko the daughter of her mothers old yankee buddy shoika.  
She seen her a handful of times in her life now going to the same university their mothers arranged them to be it been anyone else she'd be worried leaving someone alone  
with her mother from three changed her arrival time as soon as she heard the two would be picking her up from the airport paying a taxi guy to deliver her bags to the apartment  
and drop her off at one of many bars she had visited that night.

She had arrived at ramune's in time to see the red head pull in on the bike of her sex fantasies she knew she had to ride it and it didn't hurt that the rider had been a  
devilishly sex man that looked like he knew just how to make a girl cum without lifting a was a crime for a man to be so sexy and there was two of  
taiki was right when she said it had been to long since she'd been with a man if she didn't watch it she might get arrested for laughed with a demented smirk as she turned the key in the lock to the apartment.

Amaya and Moriko both looked up from their seats on the couch, both laughing at the girls forced into work as maids to a middle school boy. Amaya's face split into a wide grin,"Ahhhhh My baby!" Getting up she walked to the door and taking the beer from Evarin's hands and opening one and taking a big gulp. "Now You little miss, where the hell you been to? Fist time ya been home in how long now and not even a get lost momma." Clucking her tongue she hugged the younger woman, their black hair blending together. Moriko waved from her seat, looking for the remote.

Moriko looked up defensively,"Hey I told you I had never rode solo on one you were duly warned, Amaya where the hell did you put the remote?" before retuning to her search. Pausing and looking back up she grinning wide,"Wait a sec did you say twins? they wouldn't have had a hot single friend would they?" Amaya laughed, patting her daughters shoulder,"Thats my girl. Just next time give me a heads up ya headin out eh?"  
"No prob mother...it's not like I kept the motorcycle"she rolled her eyes at what the two women would pick from her words "AS for you I told you not to touch it did you take it to get fixed yet?Ofcourse not I doubt they'll help you with your dating troubles since it was one of their bikes I lifted even kept a souvenir"Raising up gaara's shop key for the women to the key in her fingers

Moriko whistled in admiration as Amaya laughed. "Very nice work. plan to return the key as an excuse to see them again?" Moriko said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. "And no worries I'll take your bike to the shop tomorrow. It'll be shipshape in no time." Throwing a pillow towards Amaya in her frustration of the missing remote," Seriously chick where'd you stash the remote?"

"take it Wednesday I'll be there tomorrow apparently the twins are mechanics"thought made her both thrilled at their knowledge of bikes and worried about what they'd do to her bike she'd probably have moriko lie and say it was hers.

Amaya gave a annoyed look throwing the remote hitting moriko on the top of the head "Well good luck with the twins I'll be leaving for the and shoika will be back sometime mid next week"Giving evarin a half hug from the side of the chair she scooped up the beer ignoring morikos complaints and headed out the door eva had just came in.

Amaya the woman of quick exits eva shook her head with a smile relieved to only have one crazed woman to deal with for the night.

;;;;;;;;;;;

...

;;;;;;;

...

**R&R or I'll kidnap gaara muahahhaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**rated M mostly for later chappie also cursing and perverted comments future sex scenes both yuri an het you have been warnedXD****  
**

Moriko rolled her eyes turning off the tv and dvd payer with the remote and putting it on the entertainment system before plopping down on the sofa," So how was the ride?" she asked, green eyes glinting with mischief, her voice implying she wasn't talking just about the bike.

Evarin groaned leaning back in the chair "I want to fuck that bike it handles like a dream anything less and he would caught me in the alley"She stretched out like a cat hands clasped together above her she relived the chase in her head right down to the U turn that gave her the time to escape her red-head pursuer.  
Raising a brow the blonde grinned,"You sure the bikes the only thing? We all know about your little twin fetish. Not that I can blame ya." Pausing and giggling she added," Just imagine after a dry spell like yours, Two fountains of milk and honey."  
Evarin smiled up at the ceiling thinking of the sakabu twins naked in her bed on how long had it been since she fucked a man?Two years maybe three?

Not since she got the letter... she fell into a depression even taiki couldn't save her from drowning herself in was struck down pulling his buddies from a vehicle flipped by a road side bomb it took two weeks for them to get the body back to Britain from corpse was presented with pointless metals he would never see and she a folded hadn't slept with a man since,The year after closing the casket had been a whiskey induced haze it took almost killing taiki in a wreck for her to sober up.

Things had gotten better the pain and quilt finally became dull and easily still partied loosing herself in the night life and her reckless antics but never so much to put others at risk.

The sakabu's woke up something deliciously primal and could still feel their hands on her and their chests pressed against licked her lips still tasting of gaaras beer "I'd fuck them both senseless if I thought they'd wouldn't knock me out with a wrench"Eva joked

"Women are sexy pieces of work but nothing beats a cock"  
Moriko raised her beer in agreement before giggling," Though ya know, Somehow can see ya getting off on something like that." Standing up she turned her can upside down, pouting when she found it empty before going to the kitchen and dropping it in the trash can,"Hungry?" she asked, going through the cabinets.

"Yes that split second before your skull fractures oh gets me off everytime" leaning over to the right to see moriko in the kitchen "Anyone ever tell you your sexy when your in the kitchen?Make me a sandwich would you? god I'm exhausted!"She kicked off her boots before throwing her socks on the ground with them her pants soon after leaving her in black hot pants and her top

Laughing Moriko couldn't resist a grin," Haven't found a time they aren't saying I'm sexy to be honest." Grinning ear to ear she bounced on the balls of her feet making her breast bounce in time with her movement and she gestured to them," Granted I think its the girls that get their attention more than anything." Turning around she dug through the fridge getting out the sandwich meats and condiments and setting them on the counter before standing on tip toe to reach the top of the cupboard where the bread was for some odd reason. Grabbing a couple plates she sliced some tomatos on the bread then meat cheese and lettuce squirting some ketchup and mustard on them as well before carrying both plates out to the living room. "Hope you're ok with salami and ham. Mom got them on sale at the store she gets her sake and smokes."

Taking the plate "with your cup size a man could get attention"sitting cross-legged in the chair taking a bite of the sandwich "and she didn't get us some beer restock?"laughing knowing even if she had her mother had already drank it.

Rollin g her eyes,"Yeah well she drank half of it on the way here apprently and your mom finished off what mine hadn't." Shaking her head and sighing dramatically she burst into giggles," I think they're gonna know us by name at all the local liqor stores, assuming they don't already by family name."

evarin shrugged "I think all of japan knows our family names and I know quiet a few bars that know mine after tonight we're good tippers when we don't have to pay off damages" she laughed thinking back on nights their mothers had drugg them into their bar room and evarin could never say they had a boring childhood nor could they call it normal but evarin had loved every minute of it."So which room is mine?I have a garage to visit in the morning"  
The blonde shrugged,"Was waiting for you to gethere to decide, they both have awesome views and comfy beds, your pick." The blonde grinned playfully,"Sure I can't tag along to watch the mayhem? Sounds like it will be a blast"

"you can give me a ride in that fancy car of yours and stay in it.I might need a fast exit they might not be as happy to see me as I am them"she laughed setting down the plate then heading towards the furthest room grabbing her duffel bag throwing it inside turning back to moriko "make sure to wake up early we don't want them waiting"  
Grinning, eyes alight with potential mischief,"Of course not." chuckling she grabbed her duffel bag and took the other room setting her alarm before flopping back on her bed and closing her eyes, looking forward to whatever the morning may bring.

;;;;;;;;;;;

...

;;;;;;;

...

**preview of next chappie**

**...;;;;;;;;  
**

**trapped between two fingers taking it to her mouth ,Her pink tongue sneaking out encircling the shaft drawing it between her lips sucking in pulling it away letting out a dragged out breathe of in her eyes as she watched the sandy haired man turning her hand placing the cigarette into his open mouth pointer and middle finger grazing his lips.  
**

**(u perverts u thought it was a BJ scene XD)**

**R&R or I'll blow up your lunch muahahhaha**


End file.
